


Card XVI: The Tower

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tower: pride, catastrophe, deserved punishment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card XVI: The Tower

Card XVI: The Tower

_Pride, catastrophe, deserved punishment_

The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men

 

My plans are perfect

Step by step

Brick by brick

I lay my foundation,

Building my pinnacle from the ground on up

My plans are perfect,

Any day, any moment shall I taste

The fabled fruits of labor

My plans are perfect.

But

One

Brick

Cracks

In spot renowned

Foundation unstable,

Defenses disabled

The tower, the plan

Comes tumbling down

My heart shies and winces

As each wall comes crumbling

To the earth

In my own personal Babel,

I stand amongst the rubble

Of good intentions

And best wishes

Of hopeful dreams

And perfect schemes

Of ages of work

And hearty preparations

Of ambitions

And goals

_Catastrophe_


End file.
